


Changes in life

by Bigmike33321



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigmike33321/pseuds/Bigmike33321
Summary: This is part of my OC's multiverse escapades. The first chronologically where he takes his first steps into the multiverse. But for now, this is a Fairly Oddparents story. Timmy is about to turn 12. He's worried because he may only have one year left with his fairies if the fairy counsel deems that he's not worthy of fairies anymore. But with strange dreams plaguing him, how will he cope with the stress? Well, his trial is put on hold when a new darkness awakens. And who is this stranger who can control the weather? Read and find out. Find my other works on Fanfiction.net with the same username.





	1. Chapter 1

3rd PoV  
In a far off place, where nothing exists, no light, no sound, no matter, no thoughts. Something formed and became. At first it was just a shadow. Then it started to take form, it took the form of a man. He looked middle aged, somewhere between 40-50 years old, short auburn colored hair, amber yellow eyes and was completely naked.  
“Huh,” he said. “This form is… new. Also a bit undignifying.” He closed his eyes and clothes formed around his naked form. Nothing fancy, just some simple t-shirt and boxers.   
“That’s better. Now, where am I?”  
He walked forward and made a gesture with his hands, as if he was moving something in front of him, and a curtain of blackness parted and light filled the place for the first time in eons. He saw the world outside and the man smiled. “Ah. So, this place seems interesting. Time to set up shop.” He snapped his fingers and the curtain of blackness fell back across the window of time and space as the man, who isn’t a man, laughed sinisterly.  
Dimsdale, New York, Earth  
It’s been awhile since the escapades of a one, 10-year-old, Timmy Turner. Timmy is 11 years old now, almost 12 in a week and a half, and he is currently sleeping. Though, not very peacefully. He was tossing and turning, sweat forming around his temples, blankets all bunched up around him. Eventually, in a goldfish bowl, 3 tiny goldfish came out of a ceramic castle in the water. They would look like normal goldfish if it wasn’t for their eyes. All had brightly colored eyes, one had pink, another had green, and the third, the smallest, had bright purple eyes.  
“Oh no,” the one with the pink eyes said. “He’s having a bad dream again.”  
“Eh, I donno,” the green eyed one said. “Maybe he’s having a good dream! He is getting to that age after all!”  
“Cosmo, be serious,” The first fish deadpanned.  
“What? You're the one who didn’t let me tell him about he wands and the wings, Wanda!” Cosmo shot back.  
“Poof poof!” The smallest one said.  
“We’ll talk about this later,” Wanda said. “Let’s not talk about that particular subject in front of Poof. He’s too young.”  
“Yeah, ok,” Cosmo said.  
“Poof poof!” Poof said.  
“I can’t wait for you to say your first words,” Wanda said in a motherly tone. “Come on, let’s wake him up.”  
The disappeared and then reappeared in their fairy forms. “I got it!” Cosmo said. He then transformed into a green floating alarm clock and then rang out while saying, “WAKE UP TIMMY! IT’S TIME FOR SCHOOL!”  
“Gaaaaah!” Timmy shouted as he woke up and jumped about a foot off of his bed, but he was still tangled in his blankets and fell to the floor.  
“Um… whoops,” Cosmo said and then turned back into his regular form. “Sorry Timmy.”  
“Uuuugh. What… *yawn* what time is it?” Timmy said getting up. “Also, ow.”  
“Sorry sport,” Wanda said. “We saw that you were having a bad dream. So,we decided to wake you up.”  
“Oh… right. Yeah, it was a pretty bad dream… a genuine nightmare actually,” Timmy said.  
“Really?” Wanda asked, concerned for her godson. “What happened in the dream? Maybe talking about it will help.”  
“Well…” Timmy said reluctantly.  
“It was just a dream, sport. You can tell us.”  
“Yeah, dreams are just that. Dreams. They can’t hurt you,” Cosmo said. “Unless you count the crippling fear and trauma as hurt. But other than that, it’ll be fiiiine.”  
“Yes, thank you for that Cosmo,” Wanda said, glaring at her husband.  
“Nooooo problem!” Cosmo said with a happy go lucky grin on his face.  
“Ok, I’ll tell you guys,” Timmy said. “Well, it’s like my usual nightmare, where I’m standing in the middle of fairy court.”  
“The dream where they rule that we have to go away forever once you turn 13?” Wanda asked.  
“Yeah. They said that I couldn’t have you guys around anymore. That I’m too old for fairies and I have to ‘forge my own path’ whatever that means.” Cosmo and Wanda share a look. They’ve heard those words before, in a ruling similar to Timmy’s dream, but don’t say anything. “That’s where the similarities end in this dream.”  
“What?” Cosmo said, not following as usual. Only this time, Wanda is just as confused as her husband.   
“Poof poof” Poof said. He’s worried too.  
“Yeah, that’s where my dream gets… new. The lights in the court dim, smoky shadows start pouring from every corner of the room, and the fairy counsel, the 5 really tall fairies, they all start talking at once.”  
“Wh-what did they say?” Wanda said, barely hiding the quiver in her voice. Though, Timmy is too into his story to take notice.  
“They said, ‘A great darkness has awoken. An even greater evil than the likes of this world has seen.’ And they go on to say something about a seer...an Oracle they called it.”  
“Oh no,” Cosmo said. Even he knows what this means.  
“What?” Timmy asked.  
“It’s…. Well, it’s not nothing, sport,” Wanda says. “Sometimes… sometimes, very rarely, the fairy counsel would send these premonition dreams to a very select few, very special, godchildren. When something big is about to go down.”  
“How big is…. Big?” Timmy asks.  
“Big.” Wanda says. “The last time this happened was over 10,000 years ago. From before the last ice age.”  
“Yeah, me and Wanda haven’t even met yet,” Cosmo said. “But it was a big deal, even when I was a kid.”  
“But when that dream was sent, nothing happened with it for another few hundred years,” Wanda said. “So, I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”  
“How can you not worry about something like this!?” Timmy nearly shouts. “What if the next ice age is about to happen? Or worse, a meteor storm that hits and melts the ice caps! We don’t have an ark like Noah did!”  
“I doubt it’ll be a meteor,” Wanda said, slightly amused. “Besides, you said that they said it was a ‘great evil’. That could mean a force or a person getting some evil schemes thought up in their head. That we can handle, forces of nature, not so much.”  
“Let me guess, Da Rules?” Timmy said sarcastically.  
“Yep!” Cosmo said. He waved his wand and a giant purple book with the words, “Da rules” printed on the front in fancy text. “Chapter “Nature and You”, artical “Divine intervention”, section 8, subsection P, states that, ‘Any natural phenomenon cannot and will not be allowed to be wished away by any godchild, pending if it is an extinction level event, or rain squall. Only if it is a run of the mill weather event can it be wished away, pending consequences upon unbalancing nature.’”  
“What does that mean?” Timmy asked.  
“It means,” Wanda said. “That if an ice age, or something just as final as that, were to happen, we wouldn’t be able to wish it away. In fact, all fairies would probably be recalled back to Fairy World to prevent a massive rejection of magic. That could tear a hole in the fabric of space time. We could, say, wish away a hurricane, but a few weeks later an even bigger one could pop up in the world. Messing with nature can have big consequences.”  
“So what does this have to do with my dream?” Timmy asked, getting slightly annoyed.  
“Absolutely nothing!” Cosmo said enthusiastically. “We’re just telling you this so you can get distracted!”  
“And it worked I guess,” Timmy said reluctantly. “I’m not freaking out about impending doom or whatever.”  
“That’s the spirit!” Wanda said.  
“Poof poof!” Poof said.  
“He’s right, the sun is shining,” Wanda waved her wand and the curtains opened, revealing the early morning sun peeking from behind the houses. “The day is new. And, it’s gonna be your birthday in a week!”  
“Oh yeah!” Timmy said, finally feeling excited. “I’m gonna be 12!”  
“Yup!” Cosmo said. “A lot of things change when you hit that age. Your viewpoint on life, your energy output, how you look at girls, puberty, the possibilities are endless!”  
“Yeah, let’s save that last one for another time,” Wanda said a bit dryly.  
“Eh, it’s fine,” Timmy said, hopping out of bed. “I already got the talk from my parents,” he shuddered. “Not to mention that health class last month. I’m not sure which is worse tho. My parents enthusiastically explaining where babies come from, or the health teacher cringing his way through explaining on how they're made. Thank god they got someone else than Mr. Cocker to do that class.” He shuddered even more, only this time was joined by both Cosmo and Wanda.  
Poof just looked at all of them in confusion. “Poof… poof?” he said.  
“Don’t worry about it, sweetie,” Wanda said. “We’ll tell you when you're older.”  
“What time is it, anyway?” Timmy asked. Just then his regular alarm clock started to beep. “Oh. It’s time for school.” He shut off the alarm and went to get a change of clothes and went to the door. “I’m gonna take a shower before my parents wake up. I wish that a good breakfast will be waiting for me when I’m done with my shower.”  
“You got it!” Cosmo said. They both waved their wands and a cloud poofed with the words, “Breakfast Wish” appearing in them, almost like a comic bubble.   
“Was that really necessary?” Timmy asked.   
“Yup,” Wanda said. “Union rules. Go and take your shower sport. Breakfast will be ready and then it’s time for school.”  
Nowhere  
I was floating along, past fiery forms of light, the dawning and winking out of creation itself. I don’t know how long I was floating along for, but it was a long time. Long enough for me to go nearly insane. The last thing I remember was killing… him. And then the Fallen One. Next thing I know a portal opens up 3 inches in front of me and I’m so surprised that I walked right into it. Now I’m floating in an abyss of chaos.  
But I’ll get to where I’m going eventually…. Hopefully. I really hope that I get to where it is I need to go. I’m seeing things that no ordinary person should be able to see without dying instantly. Good thing I’m not an ordinary person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little exposition, and a whole heck of a lot of dialog. Enoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters might be a little OOC, but, their a bit older so view points change I guess.

**Timmy PoV**

After my shower and breakfast that Cosmo and Wanda made me, it was so good it might as well have come from a 5 star restaurant. Belgian waffles, egg whites and a side of diced fruit. I wouldn’t normally eat things like egg whites or fruit, but, it was good! The fruit was just ripe enough to be sweet and not tart, and the egg whites were seasoned to perfection. Not runny at all, even though it looks like mash potatoes.

“Where did you guys learn to cook like this?” I ask with my mouth full.

“Swallow before you talk, sweety,” Wanda said. “And we didn’t cook it. We poofed it up.”

“Yeah! It came from this really fancy restaurant in Albany, New York!” Cosmo said.

“Huh,” I said after gulping down the food I had in my mouth. “That’s cool. But won’t who ever ordered this miss their food?”

“Oh, the chefs can just make more,” Wanda said waving it off.

After breakfast I wished, “I wish that I was ready for school. And I wish that my backpack was ready with everything I’m going to need today!”

“Ooooh, a double wish!” Cosmo said enthusiastically. They wave their wands and after a smoke cloud exploded in the air around me with the word;  **Poof!** In them, I was dressed for school and my backpack was sitting next to my leg.

Over the years my outfit changed a bit. I still wore the pink baseball cap, it’s like a security blanket, I also switched to denim jeans, they had deep pockets on the thias, which I use to put in some random objects, some may or may not be magical. White and blue sneakers, I also had a solid white sports jersey, with pink trimming and a pink 12 on the back. What? I like pink.

“I’m gonna go and brush my teeth. Wait, what time is it?” I ask. Wanda poofs up an alarm clock and looks at it.

“It’s 7:42,” she says. 

“Oh no!” I yell. “The bus gets here at 7:45! Quick, I wish I was in the bathroom!” I’m poofed into the bathroom. Shaking off the minor disorientation, I grab my toothbrush and begin to scrub my teeth. When I’m done and spit, I race out of the bathroom, grab my backpack from where I left it and do one more wish. “I wish that I was at the bus stop in a way where no one notices me being magiced to there!”

“You got it Timmy!” Cosmo and Wanda say together as they poof me away. This time the disorientation is a bit stronger and it takes me a moment or two to get my bearings.

I’m behind a tree and some bushes that’s at my bus stop. I look around and see the bus rolling to a stop. Quickly jumping out of my cover I get in line behind Chester and AJ. They look behind them to me and I say, “Hey guys. Just made it here in time, lucky me, huh?”

“Hey Timmy,” Chester says. “We didn’t think you were going to make it in time.”

“Yeah,” AJ said. “We were about to start a bet. Man, I could have won 20 bucks!”

“You mean  _ I _ would have won 20 bucks,” Chester corrected AJ. “You never win any bets when we make them.”

“Given the probability, I will eventually win one.”

“Eventually, yes, any time soon, I don’t think so,” Chester said rolling his eyes as we stepped up the ramp. He continued as we found our usual seats. “You’re relying too much on science and math and all that crap,” Chester is older than all of us by a few months. So he’s… maturing, so to speak, faster than all of us. He’s already an inch or two taller than me, and 3 inches in AJ’s case, and his voice has a slight squeak to it and is an octave deeper than it was last year. “You can only rely on it so much, but, when you feel it, you feel it. Sometimes a gut feeling trumps science and for me, it’s almost all the time. So, I’m gonna go with my gut.”

We find out seats, them two in one seat and me in an empty one directly behind them.

“Be that as it may,” AJ started. “Science has never let me down once. But I can’t really trump dumb luck, which you seem to have an abundance of-”

“Why thank you,” Chester said, while cleaning his nails on the chest of his shirt.

“-BUT,” Aj continued. “Luck, like all things, except energy, runs out. Then you might have to make a sound plan for when the odds are stacked against you and luck isn’t cutting it.”

“Why not both?” I say, deciding to join in on the conversation. “Make a plan, hope your luck holds out, but then rely on your smarts when your plan doesn’t go quite as planned. What is it called, a back up plan?”

“Contingency plan?” Aj suggested.

“Yes! That. To have a contingency plan for when your luck runs out and your first plan goes to hell.”

“That’s a good idea,” a new voice says as she plops down beside me. I look over to see Tootie, another friend of mine. Over the year, almost years, she’s calmed down a bit on her crush on me. Don’t get me wrong, I know that she still has one on me, but, she’s not all stalker yandere type of crush. Just, she has feelings for me.

“Oh, hey Tootie,” I say.

“Hey Timmy,” she says, she has this look that I see all the time when she’s particularly swooning over me, and a little smile that’s like an inside joke between us. “Anyway, I heard about having a contingency plan is a good idea? What are we planning?”

“Oh, nothing right now,” Chester says, his eyes darting between me and Tootie. As he got older, he seemed to pick up a 6th sense when it comes to matters on the heart, dating, crushes and generally shipping. Particularly when it comes to me and Tootie.

“We’re just talking about what would happen when Chesters luck finally runs out,” Aj continued the conversation. “Which, it  _ will _ ,” he said glaring at Chester. “And when that happens, you better think of a way out, because your luck won’t hold out for ever McBadbat!”

“Eh. We’ll see,” Chester said nonchalantly. He sat back in his seat and folded his arms behind his head, his elbow almost hitting Aj, who moved out of the way with a look of annoyance on his face. “That’s why we have you, mr. science and logic, when my luck runs out, I hope that your there to think of a way out.”

“Wow, uh…” Aj stammers out. “Thanks dude. I didn’t know that you thought of me like that.”

“Don’t mention it,” Chester says smirking. He can be annoying, but, every other quality is redeemable.

We get to another stop and when the doors open smoke comes out of some hidden smoke machines, I still have no idea where they are, and I’ve been taking the same bus for the past 5 years, and out in comes the most popular girl in school. Trixie Tang.

“Oh great,” I hear Tootie mutter next to me.

“We’re not worthy!” Everyone on the bus chants out, save for me, Chester, Aj, and Tootie.

She walks down the aisle to the back of the bus that was quote unquote “reserved” for the popular kids.

“Hi Braces Girl,” she says as she moves past everyone. “Hi Red Haired Kid, hi, Messy Haired Girl, hi Other Girl with Braces, and hello… I said hello!” She says as she stopped in front of me and my friends.

“Oh, um, hi… Trixie,” I say, trying not to cause a scene. “You’re looking very… fetching today?”

Over the time her outfit has also changed a bit. She still wears the purple hairband and eye shadow. She switched her sweater for a simple white v-neck and purple cardigan and denim jeans with high tops for shoes.

“Humph. That’s more like it… Tommy,” she huffs and walks on by. 

“Uh, almost but not quite,” I mutter under my breath. She seems to hear it because she paused in mid step, but continued on anyway, saying hi to the “less than popular” kids.

“Um, what was that about?” Chester asked.

“Yeah, that was weirder than usual,” Aj agreed. “And by weirder, I mean, you’re not falling all lovey dovey and have puppy dog eyes for her. What gives?”

“Did something happen Timmy?” Tootie asks.

“Well…” I look down to see a wrist watch on my hand that wasn’t there before. The band was green, with eyes, the clock face was pink, with eyes, and the clock itself was purple, also with eyes. They seem to communicate with me without speaking or making any gestures or hints, so, I decide for the truth.

“Truth is, and this is kind of secret, so, you can’t tell anyone, got it,” I say in a hushed whisper. They lean closer and I mutter, “I just  _ wish _ that no one else can hear what I’m about to say to you guys. Like, I  _ really _ wish that!”

There was a puff of smoke and the driver gets slightly distracted as he comes to a stop sign. “I gotta fix those fog machines… just wish I can remember where I put them.”

“Yeah, I  _ wish  _ that too,” I say and another puff of smoke happens.

“Oh, wait, now I remember. Haha,” the driver says as he moves past the light.

“Ok, so,” I begin. “A few weeks ago I… kinda had a date with her.”

“WHAT!” All 3 of them exclaim out. I shush them and they say, “Sorry,”

“Anyway, I had a date with her, I’m not even sure how it happened. One second I’m running away from Francis, and the next I bump into her. And it all happened so fast, and it was straight out of that spiderman scene, as she's falling I catch her and managed to grab a few of her books out of the air before they hit the ground. As a reward she said that “she’ll allow me to take her on a date.” And, well, me being me, and knowing my crush on her, I took it.”

“And… it went bad?” Chester asked.

“No, actually, the opposite happened. The date was absolutely fantastic!” Tootie huffed next to me, but I pretended not to notice. Chester made a side glance at her, but then directed his eyes back to me. Aj just had his mouth opened and was captivated by every word I was saying. “But, it’s just… I donno. I wasn’t into it really.”

Again they all shouted “WHAT!?” and again I sushed them. “Sorry.”

“I donno. I just wasn’t feeling it. Don’t get me wrong, I still do think she’s very, very pretty, but…. It’s hard to explain, but, you know how when a new video game comes out and everyone is all hyped up about it, especially when it’s the week leading up to it?”

“Yeah,” Chester and Aj says together, Tootie just nods her head, she’s not too big on video games anymore.

“Well, it was like that, in a way, but, once you get the game, and you play it, you see that they hype was all just talk. The game isn’t that good. You still like it, but, it just wasn’t up to your expectations. That was how it was like with me and Trixie. I liked the date, but I wasn’t really feeling into it. And she even gave me a good night kiss when I walked her back home,” Tootie gasped, and this time I glanced at her with an apologetic look on my face. “But, it wasn’t what I was expecting. No butterflies in my stomach, no woosy lovey dovey feeling, and no fireworks. It was like getting a kiss from my mom. Only, on the lips,” again, Tootie reacted but she just grimaced this time. “And when she noticed, she asked me what was wrong, and I told her, well, the abridged version of what I told you. That I wasn’t really into it.”

“And I’m guessing she didn’t take it well,” Aj said.

“About half of what you would expect, actually,” I said breaking off my look at Tootie and at the guys. “She was understandably upset, but in the end she just left me and went inside. I honestly know that she’s stills sore about it, but, she hasn’t been as mean as you would expect. She’s been pretty normal about it actually, only a little huffy at times and she pretends like the date didn’t happen. She’s a nice person under all that makeup and pompous attitude, surprisingly, but is a bit shallow at times.”

“Haha,” Tootie giggled next to me. “Whatelse is new.”

“Anyway, that’s what happened and I was honestly trying to forget it, but it actually feels good to get this off my chest. At least I can tell  _ some _ people that I got to go on a date with Trixie Tang.  _ Me _ . The unpopular buck tooth geek that wears way too much pink and sometimes talks to inanimate objects. Ouch!” My watch zapped me and the eyes on them were glaring at me.

“That’s a neat watch,” Chester says.

“Thanks, it’s new,” I say.

“Did it just zap you? It might be broken, I could take a look at it if you want?” Aj suggested.

“Nah, it won’t matter. It’s forghun. I might just return it and get a new one,” I emphasized the last sentence to my watch and the eyes just rolled at me. Really mature guys, really.

“If you say so,” Aj says and turns back to his seat. Chester did too, but, he did so slightly slower than Aj. I guess that he wanted to talk about the Trixie thing a bit more, but, didn’t know what to say.

Tootie on the other hand, was openly staring at me. Looking at her, I say, “I’m sorry Tootie. Really, I am.”

“Yeah,” she mutters and turns back to look at the seat in front of us. “I know.”

Chester and Aj don’t pop up for the rest of the ride and once we reach school, their among the first to get up and leave. I guess they know what’s coming next. I do too, but, I wanna see how it plays out.

After we leave the bus, everyone is heading up to the school, there’s still 20 minutes until the bell, but, this is about the time where everyone goes in to get their books.

And right about as I expect, I hear, “Hey, Timmy?” from behind me.

Looking back, I see Tootie looking on the ground, fidgeting with her hands. “Yeah Tootie?”

“Can I talk to you before class real quick? Please?”

I take a deep breath, and glance at my watch. It’s gone. Guess Cosmo, Wanda and Poof want to give me a bit of privacy. Letting go of that breath, I say, “Yeah, sure. What’s on your mind?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff. Working on the next few chapters. Enjoy

**Timmy PoV**

We go to the tree that’s in front of the bus stop. Tootie has her back leaning up against it and I’m standing a bit awkwardly in front of her, rubbing my arm a bit.

“Look Tootie,” I say. “I know what you’re gonna say, and let me start by apologizing. I know that we said that one day our first date will be with each other, but, this kind of just happened. I didn’t have time to think. And by the time I realized what I did, it was too late to back out. Im sorry Tootie.”

“Timmy,” she says. “I’m not mad at you. Not at all. When we made that promise we were in kindergarten. And, I kind of expected you to kinda drop me eventually, especially when I went through my stalker phase last year.”

“Yeah, haha,” I say, still feeling a bit awkward. “Who know you could make a fox trap for a person, huh?”

“Hehe, yeah,” Tootie says, looking down, but seeming more at ease. “Girl scouts was fun.”

“Mhmm,” I say. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

She loses her smile, but glances up at me. “What did it really feel like when you kissed Trixie?”

I look down, a bit embarrassed but I say, “Exactly how I described it on the bus. Like I was getting a kiss from a family member. Don’t get me wrong, it was kind of special, but nowhere near my first kiss,” I say with a chuckle. “You saw to that.”

She giggles and then glances up at me, her cheeks flaming red like roses. “Well, I was gonna save this for your birthday, but, if you want it, I can give it to you now.”

“Really? Tootie, you didn’t really have to get my anything, I wasn’t even gonna have a big party. Just something low key with you, my parents and my friends. Vickey can even come too, if she promises to behave.”

We both laugh at this, but when we stop, Tootie says, “No. It’s not a gift that I can wrap and stick a bow on. It’s something else. Something a bit… private.”

“Oh?” I say, intrigued.

“Yeah.” She says and steps closer to me, to where our chests are almost touching and she’s staring up into my eyes. For the longest time we were the same height. That changed. I can smell her shampoo.

“O-oh,” I say. “Tootie, you don’t have to-”

“I want to,” she says cutting me off.

“I-I know you do. But…”

“I won’t do it if you don’t want me to, the gift is a choice. If you say yes, I’ll give you a kiss, if you say no, I’ll leave it be… for now.” My heartbeat kicks up, and I can feel a bead of sweat rolling down my temple and then falls off my chin. “Well, what do you say?”

Half a heartbeat later, I say, “Yes.” and she closes the distance and presses her lips to mine.

Both of us are inexperienced, but we go on by instinct. I wrap my arms around her torso, and hers around my neck and we deepen the kiss a bit. We let go after a few second, though it felt like hours, and she says to me, “How does this compare to Trixie’s?”

“Remember how I described it on the bus?” I say, strangely out of breath.

She loosens her grip on my neck. “Y-yeah?”

I respond by tightening my grip on her. “This is the exact opposite.” She smiles and we lean in for one more kiss.

The bell rings as our lips touch, and that brought us back to reality. Jumping apart, we both look around, thankfully, the courtyard is empty. “We better get to class,” I say. Looking back at her, I continue, “Want me to walk you to your locker?” I hold out my hand to her.

She takes it, smiles and says, “We have our lockers right next to each other, Timmy.”

“I know,” I say and smile. I turn around and just then, 3 distinctly odd colored hummingbirds flew around our heads a few times and then left.

**1 week later**

Well, the week went by pretty quickly. Me and Tootie kept our new found relationship on the down low, but that lasted about 3 days before Chester and Aj walked in on us kissing next to the school parking lot. We made them swear an oath to never tell a soul until we said otherwise, under threat of bodily harm. And I had Cosmo, Wanda and Poof magic me up some real looking fake weapons that were totally fake and that explosion from the green rocket launcher was totally not real…. Yeah….. You can’t prove anything!

Anyway, it was the day of my party that something happened….  _ He _ showed up.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff. Working on the next few chapters, enjoy

Timmy PoV  
We go to the tree that’s in front of the bus stop. Tootie has her back leaning up against it and I’m standing a bit awkwardly in front of her, rubbing my arm a bit.  
“Look Tootie,” I say. “I know what you’re gonna say, and let me start by apologizing. I know that we said that one day our first date will be with each other, but, this kind of just happened. I didn’t have time to think. And by the time I realized what I did, it was too late to back out. Im sorry Tootie.”  
“Timmy,” she says. “I’m not mad at you. Not at all. When we made that promise we were in kindergarten. And, I kind of expected you to kinda drop me eventually, especially when I went through my stalker phase last year.”  
“Yeah, haha,” I say, still feeling a bit awkward. “Who know you could make a fox trap for a person, huh?”  
“Hehe, yeah,” Tootie says, looking down, but seeming more at ease. “Girl scouts was fun.”  
“Mhmm,” I say. “So, what did you want to talk about?”  
She loses her smile, but glances up at me. “What did it really feel like when you kissed Trixie?”  
I look down, a bit embarrassed but I say, “Exactly how I described it on the bus. Like I was getting a kiss from a family member. Don’t get me wrong, it was kind of special, but nowhere near my first kiss,” I say with a chuckle. “You saw to that.”  
She giggles and then glances up at me, her cheeks flaming red like roses. “Well, I was gonna save this for your birthday, but, if you want it, I can give it to you now.”  
“Really? Tootie, you didn’t really have to get my anything, I wasn’t even gonna have a big party. Just something low key with you, my parents and my friends. Vickey can even come too, if she promises to behave.”  
We both laugh at this, but when we stop, Tootie says, “No. It’s not a gift that I can wrap and stick a bow on. It’s something else. Something a bit… private.”  
“Oh?” I say, intrigued.  
“Yeah.” She says and steps closer to me, to where our chests are almost touching and she’s staring up into my eyes. For the longest time we were the same height. That changed. I can smell her shampoo.  
“O-oh,” I say. “Tootie, you don’t have to-”  
“I want to,” she says cutting me off.  
“I-I know you do. But…”  
“I won’t do it if you don’t want me to, the gift is a choice. If you say yes, I’ll give you a kiss, if you say no, I’ll leave it be… for now.” My heartbeat kicks up, and I can feel a bead of sweat rolling down my temple and then falls off my chin. “Well, what do you say?”  
Half a heartbeat later, I say, “Yes.” and she closes the distance and presses her lips to mine.  
Both of us are inexperienced, but we go on by instinct. I wrap my arms around her torso, and hers around my neck and we deepen the kiss a bit. We let go after a few second, though it felt like hours, and she says to me, “How does this compare to Trixie’s?”  
“Remember how I described it on the bus?” I say, strangely out of breath.  
She loosens her grip on my neck. “Y-yeah?”  
I respond by tightening my grip on her. “This is the exact opposite.” She smiles and we lean in for one more kiss.  
The bell rings as our lips touch, and that brought us back to reality. Jumping apart, we both look around, thankfully, the courtyard is empty. “We better get to class,” I say. Looking back at her, I continue, “Want me to walk you to your locker?” I hold out my hand to her.  
She takes it, smiles and says, “We have our lockers right next to each other, Timmy.”  
“I know,” I say and smile. I turn around and just then, 3 distinctly odd colored hummingbirds flew around our heads a few times and then left.  
1 week later  
Well, the week went by pretty quickly. Me and Tootie kept our new found relationship on the down low, but that lasted about 3 days before Chester and Aj walked in on us kissing next to the school parking lot. We made them swear an oath to never tell a soul until we said otherwise, under threat of bodily harm. And I had Cosmo, Wanda and Poof magic me up some real looking fake weapons that were totally fake and that explosion from the green rocket launcher was totally not real…. Yeah….. You can’t prove anything!  
Anyway, it was the day of my party that something happened…. He showed up.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot. Some not. Enjoy :)

**Timmy PoV**

My party started off good. I woke up to a big breakfast, not the best since I didn’t wish for it, but I wouldn’t trade it in for nothing. After that my parents sent me out to pick up some soda at the store a mile away, I don’t mind walking, especially since I met up with Tootie half way.

“What are we gonna get Timmy?” She asked as she grabbed my hand.

“Just some soda,” I say. “My parents forgot to pick some up when they went grocery shopping yesterday. Either that or they wanted to get me out of the house to decorate. They tend to do stuff like this sometimes.”

“Oh. That’s… that’s nice of them!” She smiled at me. I gave her a look that said that I knew something was up, but I didn’t press the issue.

Later after we got to the house, as we were approaching the door Tootie suddenly let go of my hand and ran a head.

“Uh, Tootie?” I asked as she ran in and slammed the door behind her. “Really?” I said out loud.

I opened the door and was assaulted by a blinding light and several people yelling, “Surprise!”

“GAAAAAH!” I Screamed out, basically jumping 5 feet in the air. I got into a Karate stance and was prepared to take one of my many magic marbles from one of my pants pockets.

“Happy birthday Timmy!” I hear as my eyes adjust to the light. Huh. Even though I knew that they might pull something like this, I was still surprised.

“Wait, seriously?” I looked at everyone in the room. From my left to right, under a banner that said ‘happy 12th’, there was Chester, Aj, Sanjay, Elmer, Tootie, my mom and dad, Vicky, hers and Tooties parents. Even Veronica, Trixie, Tad and Chad. “Wait, why are you 4 here?” I said pointing at the “Popular” clique.

“Because we know about that little date that you and Trixie had,” Tad said.

“Since you managed to go out with one of the popular crowd-” Chad said, but was cut off by Veronica.

“Even though you dumped her,” Veronica muttered. Trixie grimaced angerally at this,but didn’t say anything.

“You are now officially one of us… at least by association. So, we decided to grace you with our presents and also, actual physical presents. Happy birthday man,” Chad finished, pointing to the coffee table in front of the couch. It had a stalk of presents in a pyramid shape.

“W-wow.” I said feeling stunned. “I… I don’t really know what to say. Thank you. All of you, you all  _ really _ didn’t have to go through all of this…. Like, seriously, I’m surprised that you all managed to keep this a secret from me. Especially you Chester,” I said, finally going up to the crowd. “You can’t keep a secret for anything. How’d you manage not to crack this long?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” he said. “They didn’t tell me until 5 minutes before you came here. I was showing up for your BBQ that you said that you were gonna have.”

“Huh, smart.” I said. Then everyone started to crack up laughing.

Later after we set everything up with the BBQ and everyone was eating, I was sitting at the center of a long picnic table my parents had in storage for occasions like this, we all started some party games. Just normal tabletop and board games that everyone found fun.

Aj beat everyone at Monopoly, though Trixie and her gang gave him a run for his money, almost literally. Chester started up a pick up game of softball; me, him, my dad, Aj, Elmer and Sanjay against Tootie, her parents, my mom, Trixie, Veronica, Tad and Chad.

It was close, Veronica complaining how the grass would ruin her shoes, and all of us deciding to go barefoot to accommodate her. They won, but only because I like Tootie and Elmer got hit in the face and nearly ruptured his massive boil, we didn’t want  _ that _ to happen so he sat out and became our resident pitcher, so, we were down a player and Trixie is surprisingly good at softball.

“I was gonna join the schools team but got sick the week of tryouts. Then didn’t feel like bothering asking for a late tryout, so, maybe next year,” she said when we were done with the game.

Soon a giant cake came out and some fairly odd colored squirrels came out to say hi.

“Hey guys,” I said to them. “Enjoying the party?” The squeaked in delight and then ran off. “At least their having fun,” I muttered to myself. I haven’t told them, or really thought about it, but, I’m having a really good time. And that might be a problem. What if the fairy council sees this and decides that I’m too happy for fairy’s? 

“Happy birthday to you!” They all start to sing. I smile and push the depressing thoughts away for a bit. Instead my brain thinks back to my dream last week. Cosmo and Wanda said that there must have been a reason for the fairy council to send me a dream like that, but when I tried to call Jorgin to explain, he was a no show, which means something must be up. “Happy birrrthday dear Timmy!” everyone continued. And the Orical. They said that there hasn’t been one on the planet since ancient times with the Greeks. To call on one now must mean that something big has been stirred up. “Happy birthday to youuuuu!” They all finished. “Go ahead Timmy, blow out the candles!” My mom urged.

Smiling, I lean forward and close my eyes like I’m in deep concentration. I already know what I’m gonna wish for. “ _ I wish _ ,” I think to myself. “ _ I wish that something will happen that lets me keep Cosmo, Wanda and Poof for as long as possible _ .” And then I blow out the candles. Everyone cheers and claps, my mom takes a few pictures and my dad reaches over me to cut the cake.

Suddenly a strong wind kicks up. The day darkens as storm clouds roll in, flashes of lightning streaking in the clouds.

“Oh dear,” my mom said. “The forecast didn’t call for any storms. We better get inside.”

Before any of us could agree, the biggest bolt of lightning in the history of lightning struck down in the center of my back yard. From the smoke where the lightning struck it formed a sort of tunnel, and from it, a boy, no, a  _ teenager _ falls floats along the length of it. From what I can make out he’s wearing some black clothing, and a tattered white overcoat. He takes a step out. Then he promptly faceplants with a groan.

**Nowhere**

Things have sped up. The chaotic darkness with the flashing lights of creation have started to zip by me faster and faster until they were just streaks of light. I managed to turn myself around to see me shooting faster than the speed of light to the brightest light I have ever seen, save for the face of God himself, but, that’s a different story altogether. Bracing for either my immediate incineration, or for the next thing, I will myself to shoot by faster. At least something different can happen instead of drifting aimlessly amidst nothing and everything.

**Timmy PoV**

We all inch closer to the boy. He’s still groaning. The clouds fade away and the day resumes to be as sunny and bright as it was a few moments ago. 

“Um…” I say. “Should, we maybe call an ambulance, maybe?” I look around to see everyone else staring at the boy in confusion. Like, really confused. Like they can’t believe what their seeing. “Um…. guys?” They gave no indication that they heard me.

“Oh no,” I hear Wanda’s voice behind me. They  all come by me, and then turn into their normal forms. 

“Guys!?” I say, looking at everyone else, but they haven’t even moved a muscle. In fact, they seem to be even more dazed and confused than before.

“It’s fine, sweety,” Wanday says. “They’re experiencing an overload. Whenever too much magic happens in one spot most humans brains just shut down for a minute to process what they're seeing. This guy must be very, very strong with magic.”

“Wait, really?” I say.

“Yeah, how else do you think that no one batted an eye when we poofed up some giant monster or your house doing all its wacky stuff,” Cosmo says. “They’re brains don’t register it so they just forget it!”

“Huh,” I say. “Neat. Wait, how come I can still remember everything then?”

“Because you wish up almost everything that happens around here,” Wanda said. “If anyone is use to the weird, it’s you.”

“Well, how long do you think this is gonna last?” I ask.

“Uuuugh,” The boy on the ground says. “Foooooood.”

This snaps my mom out of her trance. “Oh you poor thing!” She says and rushes forward. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof turn into hummingbirds and fly off. “That must have been one nasty fall!”

“Uuugh, I fell?” He says, getting shakily to sitting position. Now that I can get a good look at him I see that he’s about 15. He has brown skin, wood brown eyes, curly black hair that’s a mess and kind of thin. “Where am I?”

“Um,” I say walking forward. “Your in my backyard. You kind of… fell off the fence. You were doing parkour or something and you slipped and fell.”

“Parkour, huh?” He muttered and looked at me. And for the first time this encounter his eyes became focused. Like, laser sharp. But what made me shudder was the intelligence behind it. And the depth. Like he’s looking right through me and can tell my lie. Then he glances behind me and his eyes widen. “FOOD!” He shouts and runs past me.

He makes a bee line for the table where there are hamburgers, hotdogs, fruit bowls and a bunch of other snack foods. He grabs two hotdogs and shoves them in his mouth, biting the two in half in one go, he swallows and then eats the rest, then a hamburger, same treatment, then he grabs a few cans of cokes and downs three of them in less than a minute. 

By this time everyone else has recovered from their brain short circuiting and walks over.

Tootie walks next to me, “Um, what just happened? One second there’s a lightning strike and the next this dude is eating all of your food.”

“Lightning strike?” Aj says. “What are you talking about? This guy fell off the fence.” Everyone nodded and made noises of agreement.

I glanced at Tootie and made eye contact with the three hummingbirds hovering nearby. They nod and I say, “I’ll explain it to you later.”

“Oh, sorry,” We look back at the boy. “It feels like I haven't’ eaten in years.” He walks up to us, uncapping a water bottle. “Now, I get that I’m in your backyard,” he nods to me. “But where exactly am I?”

“Um… Dimsdale?” I say. 

“Huh. Sounds familiar. What planetary system is this?”

“What?” Everyone says. “What are you talking about?” Aj says.

“I mean, what planet am I on? The air smells clean, so, I’m assuming that you guys are more or less carbon based life forms. Am I in the Milky Way Galaxy, or the Andromeda? Is the planet  named Dimsdale?”

“Um… no.” Tootie says, stepping forward. “The planets name is Earth, and you are most definitely in the Milky Way Galaxy. Are you… are you not?”

But  he doesn’t answer. Instead his hands start shaking, shaking so bad that the water left in the bottle he’s holding starts to slosh around.

“I… I never left?” he says. He starts stepping backwards until his knees hit the bench and he sits down. But his complexion went pale. “H-how is that possible? I was floating around for so long. Did… did I go into a giant circle? It felt like I was lost for centuries.”

“Look dude,” Chester says, stepping forward. “I don’t know what’s going on, or if your an alien, but, we want to help. Where did you come from?”

“Earth.” He says. “But…” he looks around. “Everything is different. There were no suburbs, no skyscrapers in the distance, most of them fell down a thousand years ago, but…. No….” He gets up and takes a few steps towards us. We all take a few steps back.

“What year is it?” he asks, desperation clear in his voice.

“Um…” I say, walking forward until I’m standing right in front of him. His knees are shaking and he’s not that much taller than me, maybe 5’6 or 5’7. “The year is 2018.”

At this, his knees gave out and he collapsed. I held him up so he wouldn’t face plant again. 

“Did… did I?” He mutters to himself. “Did I just go back in time?”


End file.
